More Than Just This Feeling Inside Me
by HappyTreat
Summary: Rukia has had feelings for a certain strawberry since day one. but since the whole ordeal with saving Orihime from the Arrancar, Rukia now holds feelings that are more than love and affection. plz tell me what you think and suggest any ideas! :D


'_ichigo... how could you...pick her over me? why?_' the raven haired Kuchiki Rukia thought. Ever since they had rescued Orihime from the Arrancar, Ichigo and Orihime have been having these strange '_feelings_' and '_connections_' towards each other. Both the orange haired teens been having more contact than usual, and that bothered Rukia deeply. It went like this, Ichigo spends more time with Orihime; Rukia gets less time to utter any words to Ichigo.

_That's just how it was._

That's just how destiny came out, and Rukia despised it deeply. The raven-haired girl let out a depressed sigh when she heard the door slide open to her room in the Soul Society. When Rukia found out it was Mimori, she let out a small and feeble smile that expressed her feelings clearly. "Konbawa Mimori-sama," Rukia said softly as her knees went up to her chest. Mimori closed the sliding door shut as the dirty blonde haired woman walked over to Rukia's futon. With a sad sigh, Mimori placed a hand to the younger girl's shoulder.

"Rukia-chi, I heard about the news, and... I'm terribly sorry," the older dirty blonde haired woman said sitting down on the soft futon indian-style. Rukia let out a cold smile as she looked to her feet, toes curling and uncurling. She tore her gaze away from the floor as she looked into her best friend's eyes.

"Y-you shouldn't Mimori-sama. I mean, how can anyone care for someone as selfish and cruel as myself?" the raven haired girl said with a cracked voice. The older woman could clearly see the hurt the girl beside her felt. It was also clear to see that Rukia was forcing herself not to cry so she can stay strong for herself, and Ichigo. Mimori let out a sour frown as she looked at Rukia feeling frustrated because:

1) she didn't know the details

2) she couldn't give her advice until Rukia spills them out to her

3) she can't help her right now (since she herself went through the same ordeal)

With a small frown, Mimori said, "Rukia, don't say that 'kay? you're only hurting yourself and bruising your pride, ne?" Mimori said trying to get Rukia to lighten up a teensy-wincy bit, but she knew it would do no good. Rukia just looked to her toes again as she hugged herself tighter. Oh the horrible, fetal position she was in right now. So many thought were going through the onyx haired girl right now.

'_Ichigo why, why, why, why?! Why Orihime and not me, huh? Am I just an obsticle between your relationship, or was i just a piece of trash to you, just tell me that_' Rukia thought. tears were stinging the brim of her eyes and the hot tears were about to bounce off of her eyes. When she finally closed those big, midnight blue eyes, the tears fell out. Mimori hated to see friends cry infront of her. But she wasn't going to leave this room without a fight. "Rukia-chi quick! tell me the details," Mimori demanded while preparing trying to take some important details. With a shaky breath, Rukia started.

"Well, Soul Society was finished defeating the Arrancar and Aizen when Ichigo and O-Orihime were having their **_cute_** little moment," She said while emphasizing the word cute with deadly venom but still, she continued, "My world all seemed to fall apart when I saw how the everything was layed out, Orihime having her hands up to her chest in a shy manner, and Ichigo looking down to her with a look of relief. At that point, I thought I heard my heart crack. It wasn't until I heard the dreaded words '_I love you_' with no rejection from Ichigo, did my heart truely shatter like glass and dissappear like dust. It looked as if his eyes were...cloudy. The pang in my chest wouldn't stop and only pulled the chords of my heart harder and harder with every passing minute. When we were finally in Soul Society, my emotions poured out as my care for the world grew small and the feelings that I once had, had finally thinned. I locked myself up in my room every day with denial and sorrow. I visited the lliving world once, but that only made the situation worse. G-Gomen nasai Mimori-sama, I-I can't continue," The poor girl said as she hugged herself even tighter, making her knuckles turn white. That was okay though, because that was all the Great Mimori-sama needed.

Once the dirty blonde haired woman bounced up, She had a determined look on her face. "Don't worry Rukia-chi! I figure out a solution out for this because something just doesn't seem right," Mimori said while putting a hand up to her chin in a thinking position.

'_Something just doesn't connect here. You can't fall in love with someone in a short period of time with doubts in your mind or if there is no emotion in you eyes... Very suspicious..._'

* * *

HappyTreat: ooh!! something just doesn't seem right aroud these parts! Is Ichigo really happy about this relationship, or is this false accusation? PLZ REVIEW!!! 

Rukia: HappyTreat does NOT own BLEACH or its characters. if she did, we would all be in hell!

HappyTreat: XP


End file.
